I'll Be Home For Christmas
by Adrienne D
Summary: Bulma and Chichi are lonely. Will their Christmas wishes come true? (V/B and G/C. If you don't like em', don't read it!) Please read and review!


Hello!

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball! And don't try to sue me, cause I'm broke. ^_^

Author's Notes: Aa, merry Christmas! Happy Hanukah! Jolly Kwanza! And all that other stuff! ^_^ This is an attempt on a sweet, sappy fic to counter the angst of chapter 21 of my other series. I plan on posting it soon, and I know I'll feel guilty for posting something with so much angst during the Christmas season. ^_^ This takes place, well, I think you can figure it out by reading the story! It, in no way, relates to my current series. So, just sit back, wrap yourself in a comforter, drink some hot chocolate, and enjoy the show!

"Ha ha! You can't catch me, Niichan!"

"You'll have to do better than that, Goten-chan!"

Chichi sighed as she watched her two sons play in the snow that blanketed the land around their house. Soon, the Son boys' playful game of tag had turned into a full-fledged snowball war. Ducking into the house so as not to get pummeled by the super-sonic speed, flying spheres of powder, she prayed that Gohan and Goten would have enough sense to take their battle away from their cozy cottage. 

The old woman smiled at the sight that greeted her: a bright, beautiful tree. Goten had gotten a bit carried away with decorating their Christmas tree. The boy had somehow managed to get tangled in the lights and had snagged about a dozen or so ornaments on his clothes. It had taken over an hour to free him from his brightly colored trap, and he had been closely watched around the tree after that. Still, despite the happy memories, Chichi felt sad and lonely. A sharp twinge pulled at er heart, "Goku…" Kami, she missed the big goof that was her husband. It had been over a year since he had left to train the young boy Uubu. She wanted Goku back so he could hold her in his arms; so she could jokingly scold him for accidentally losing control of his power; so she could experience all the things she had taken for granted once more. ~But that'll never happen.~ She told herself. ~Goku's gone now and will be for a long time.~ Wiping away a few stray tears that had escaped the dam she had carefully built of the years, Chichi headed towards the kitchen. Gohan and Goten would be starving when they came back, and she needed to have lunch ready.

"Trunks! Get back here this instant!"

Gasping for breath between giggles, Trunks darted into the living room of Capsule Corporation and behind their Christmas tree. Pressed tightly to his chest was a small disk that held most, if not all, of the information on a new project Bulma was working on.

"Excuse me, mister," Trunks looked up to see a flustered Bulma staring down at him. She held out her hand, and Trunks tentatively placed the stolen object in it, "Thank you," Instantly, she changed back into her usual happy self.

"Sorry, Mom. I just wanted to know what was on it."

"Well, curiosity killed the cat, but, since 'Tis the season to be jolly', apology accepted," Her grin switched to a frown, "Just don't do it again."

"Yes, ma'am."

"Good boy. Now, Trunks, go take care of Bra. Her formula is in the top left cabinet in the kitchen. I have work to do."

Grumbling, Trunks stomped off.

"Aa, now I can finally work in some-what peace," She hurried back to her lab, eager to finish her project before the day was over. After a few hours of furious typing, her eyes strayed from the words on the screen and settled on a small picture sitting next to the monitor. Bulma smiled wistfully and paused in her work as memory of that day surfaced. Somehow, she had gotten Vegeta into a pair of loose fitting jeans, a hunter-green sweatshirt, and black tennis shoes. She, herself, had worn a sky blue skirt, a snow-white sweatshirt, and white shoes. Her blue hair was tied back with a white velvet ribbon. Vegeta had his arms around her waist, and a small smile tugged at the corners of his mouth. Bulma was grinning like an idiot. Coming back to the present, Bulma chuckled at the remembrance of the struggle Vegeta had put up when she suggested that they 'go out.' ~How long has it been…?~ Vegeta had left soon after Goku, probably to train so he could surpass 'Kakarot', and she hadn't seen him since. ~I miss him so much. It's so lonely here, even with everybody around. I'm sure if Vegeta was here that I could get into the Christmas spirit, but…~ Turning back to her computer, Bulma sighed, a sad smile spreading across her face. ~Yeah, right. Like that would ever happen…~

"Goku-san!"

The Sayajin turned around and spotted his trainee running towards him, "Hey, Uubu!" He glanced one more time in the direction of Earth before turning towards his young friend, "What is it? Are you ready to continue training?"

"Yes, Goku-san, but, I was wondering…"

"Hm?"

"Well, I know that Christmas is tomorrow, and… don't you have a wife?" Goku was caught by surprise with that question. Of course he did! "Don't you miss her?"

"Well… yes. Yes, I do, very much."

"Why don't you go visit her? I'm sure she'd by happy. Chichi, wasn't it?" Goku nodded, "And, if I remember right, you have two sons two. I'm sure they all miss you."

~Gohan… Goten… Chichi… I miss you guys.~ "But, Uubu, we have to continue training. What if an evil more powerful than we are now comes to Earth? We won't be able to stop it!"

Uubu frowned, "Is training more important than your own family, Goku-san? I thought you were better than that. You're starting to act like that Vegeta guy."

"What?"

"Don't you love them?"

"Of course I do! I train to protect them! Why would I do that if I didn't love them?" Goku turned back to stare off into space, a single tear falling down his face.

"Oh… I'm sorry, Goku-san. It's just that… I think it would be best if we went back to Earth for a while; you know, to celebrate Christmas. I can stay with Muten Roshi and the others," Silence, "Goku-san…?"

Goku turned back to his pupil, "All right, Uubu. Get whatever you need from the house. We're going to Earth."

"Right!"

~Bulma…~ No! He couldn't allow thoughts of his mate to interrupt his training. He had to become stronger than Kakarot! Bursting into Super Sayajin two, his highest level he could reach so far, he continued training. ~Kakarot… how did you do it? How did you reach the third level? Why can't I? Damn! I am not weak! I will not stand for this!~ As he continued, he found his thoughts wandering once more. ~I wonder what Bulma is doing right now… Is she taking care of little Bra alright…?~, "Damn it! Why can't I get her out of my head?! I can't train if I'm constantly thinking of that woman!" Walking over to the large refrigerator in his space ship, he pulled out various food items, "Maybe I need a break."

After a while, he found himself staring at the calendar hanging on the wall. Bulma had insisted on him knowing how long he was gone from Earth. He noticed that it was December 24. ~Isn't that what humans call Christmas eve?~ As he thought about his family Vegeta was hit by a sudden urge to see them. ~How much has my little princess grown? Is Trunks keeping up with his training? How is Bulma…?~ Decision made, he stood up and walked over to the controls. After punching in a few coordinates, he smiled a tiny bit, "Good. I should arrive some time tomorrow." Immediately, he set back to training once more, "Bulma, here I come."

"Gohan! Goten! Wake up!" Chichi's call instantly brought her sons down the stairs in a mad rush to the kitchen. She smiled as she set about refilling the boys' plates.

As soon as Goten was done, he piped up, "Can we open the presents Santa left, Mom?? Can we? Please??"

Chichi laughed, "Wait just a little bit longer, Goten," The young boy pouted cutely eliciting another chuckle from her.

"Mom, that was great!" Gohan patted his stomach.

"Thank you, Gohan. Now, shoo, you two! Go get dressed! I won't have any present unwrapping with my two boys in their underwear!" They complied and darted back upstairs. Smiling, Chichi shook her head, "Those two…" ~Oh, Goku, I wish you were here. I'm sure Gohan and Goten miss you as well. Why aren't you here…? We should be celebrating together, as a whole family.~

Goku stood at the edge of the forest that surrounded his house, surprised that his sons hadn't sensed him. ~They're probably eating.~ He thought and grinned. Holding the gift he had bought for Chichi closer, he walked forward. ~Here goes!~ Gently, reminding himself of his power, he knocked on the door.

"I'm coming! Hold on!"

Goku's grin spread at the sounds of his sons fighting over who would get to the door first. Needless to say, Chichi beat them and opened the door, "Ye- Goku!!" To her credit, she didn't faint. Instead, Chichi wrapped her arms around Goku in a loving embrace.

Returning it, Goku spoke, "I missed you, Chichi."

"Oh, Goku! I missed you too!"

"DAD!!"

Chichi stepped back as Goku was crushed in the powerful hugs of his two sons, "Gohan! Goten! It's great to see you!"

"Dad! I'm so glad you're here! I missed you so much!" They both said in unison, and Goku laughed.

Pulling away, he walked towards Chichi, "I got you something, love."

"Oh?" Gently taking the box from her husband, she opened it and gasped, "Oh, Goku! You…"

"Shouldn't have? Nah! Go ahead! Put it on!" Happily, Chichi slipped the diamond ring on her finger.

"Thank you, Goku! Thank you so much! I love you!"

Goku wrapped his arms around her, "I love you too, Chichi."

"Vegeta?! What are you doing here?"

"Do I have to have permission to enter this house, woman?" Vegeta said, but Bulma could detect the loving tone the words held.

"No, Vegeta. Of course not. I just, I missed you! You've been gone so long!" She hugged the short Sayajin tightly.

"As did I, woman."

Bulma sighed, "My name is Bulma."

"I know… woman," Then Vegeta lowered voice until it was almost inaudible, except to Bulma's ears, "I love you… Bulma."

"Oooh!" Bulma burried her face in her husband's chest and felt his arms slowly wrap around her, "I love you too, Vegeta!"

And so the couples held each other all Christmas day, cherishing the moments they had together. Finally, they were home for Christmas…

Aa, I hope you guys like that. I know it was pretty sappy, but still… it's Christmas! Merry Christmas, everybody! Byeth byeth!

--- barbo-chan


End file.
